


The First Age Of Flight

by Titarnia



Series: The Ages Of Flight [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Edge Chronicles - Paul Stewart & Chris Riddell
Genre: Crossover, First Age Of Flight, I have no idea what I'm doing, I mean... The marauders on a flying ship, James Potter as captain on a sky ship, Multi, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sky Pirates, Sky Ships, Young James Potter, Young Remus Lupin, Young Severus Snape, Young Sirius Black, what more could you want???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titarnia/pseuds/Titarnia
Summary: How did the Marauders actually meet? How did the First Age of Flight end for a makeshift family on a sky ship.Why does Severus Snape actually hate James Potter? Why did Lily leave her village to journey with a band of marauders?It isn't just in their blood. They aren't sky pirates, and they aren't murderers.Come along, as James tells the story of how he found his family. And how the world as they knew it, changed.~*~*~*~ I did this because it could be fun to have the marauders be pirates, but then I thought "Why make a pirate AU, there's already so many of those!!" So I made a crossover instead. ~*~*~*~
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: The Ages Of Flight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566073
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

#  _. Introduction . _

Far far away, jutting out into the emptiness beyond, like a figurehead of a mighty stone ship, is the Edge. The beautiful Deepwood, where everything that look beautiful and edible, can kill you in an instant. Where generations of Woodtrolls makes new paths, where Slaughteres wake and work when the moon is alight on the frosty night. Where even the mightiest Banderbear, can meet its end. 

The treacherous Twilight Wood, where many have lost the will to live, yet can’t seem to find an end. And let us not forget Undertown. Where every kind of creature, from all over the Deepwoods, have gathered to find something. But Undertown is merciless for a weary wanderer. To get to Undertown, one must be braced for not only the Twilight Wood, but also the Mire. Where creatures lurk just beneath the surface, and where no help is to be found if you slip and fall in the muddy quicksand. You can also pass through the Edgelands. A barren wasteland that will drive you mad. It is also the home of the Gloamglozer, the most feared creature in all the Edge.

Hovering over Undertown, was once the great scholars of Sanctaphrax. The great chain now severed so the Mother Storm could revive the Edge once again. A new stone has been set in its place, so a new Sanctaphrax can be build. At the far edge, where the waters from the River Edgewater falls down into the great open sky below, are the Stone Gardens. The only creatures to dwell here are the White Ravens, telling the scholars when the stones are ripe and ready to be harvested. 

Over it all flies the great skyships. Leaguesmaster fighting leaguesmaster with hired help from the notorious Sky Pirates, all trying to take control of all the trade going in and out of Undertown. 

The Deepwood, the Edgelands, the Twilight Woods, the Mire and the Stone Gardens. Undertown and Sanctaphrax. The River Edgewater Names on a map.

Yet behind each name lies a thousand tales - tales that have been recorded in ancient scrolls, tales that have been passed down the generations by word of mouth - tales which even now are being told.

What follows is but one of those tails.


	2. Chapter 2

#  _. Chapter One ._

**_The Marauder and the Skyraider_ **

As the _Skyraider_ descended, Twig noticed the other sky ship near the slaughteres camp. So he wasn’t the only one who frequented these slaughteres. They had only sailed for about two years, but he needed all the help he could get, and he knew the slaughteres were always happy to lend a hand. He took a closer look at the sky ship that had been there before he had arrived with his own crew, he recognised the helm of _The Marauder_ in an instant. _‘And just my luck’_ he thought with a smile, he couldn’t wait to meet the crew and Captain of _The Marauder_ again. He had met them some years ago with his father, Cloud Wolf, and hadn’t seen them since. They weren’t the usual sky pirate crew, they were actual Marauders, just without all the murdering. They went from place to place and raided all they could. It was usually from either the Leaguesmasters or the shrykes, but they never answered a call from the sky pirates. They didn’t have sky pirate names either, but they all had a name on board _The Marauder._ The Captain, Prongs, was always a great listener if and when you found him and his crew around. 

“If it isn’t the one and only Captain Twig!” Came a voice from behind him. And just as he turned around, he was instantly pulled into a hug from all sides by the crew of _The Marauder_. 

“James Potter, how I missed you and your crew” Twig answered as the crew let him go.

James smiled at him and waved him over. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” he asked, handing Twig a mug before settling down besides the only other crew member that hadn't attacked Twig in the huge group hug. 

“I need a favour, James.” Twig sighed, looking down at the mug in his hand.

“This idiot doesn't give out favours lightly, Twig.” The black haired man on the other side of James said while looking over at him. “He’s way to proud.” The man said before getting up and leaving. Sirius was never one to stick around when James talked business, not even if it was with an old friend.

“Depends, what do you need my old friend?” James asked, ignoring Sirius’ remark.

“I need to get to Riverrise.”

“Out of the question.”

“Why!?”

James didn’t reply, but only looked at his friend with sad eyes. “Because, Twig, It’s not your time yet. Besides, with this sickness in the stones, you can't afford any help from anyone. I won’t let anyone near _The Marauder_ , and I plan to fly off the Edge with her whether my crew wants it or not. I’m not risking anything.” James heaved a sigh and looked around.” The first age of flight is at its end, Twig”

“I know.” Twig sighed, looking down. “You never told me, how you got your crew together.” Twig said with a hint of a smile.

“I never did, did I?” James said, looking over at his crew with a sad gaze. “Yet our tale will soon be over.” He whispered, taking a sip from his mug.

“Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!” The chant began with the slaughteres closest to the two Captains, and soon everyone was chanting. 

James jumped up on the table and everyone huddled closer to get a better look at the Captain of _The Marauder_. 

“Where to begin.” He said, looking out over the vast seas of red. “Ah yes, I know where to start. But it’s not with the crew of _The Marauder_ , but _The Marauder_ herself.” The fire roared on as the Captain began his tale. 

~*~*~*~

I had just turned eighteen when my parents passed away, leaving me with the great sky ship, _The Marauder._ They had been sick for months on end, and we did all we could to try and get them better, but nothing worked. 

She was the most beautiful vessel I had ever laid my eyes on, even back then. She was a proud ship, an elegant proud old girl. After my fathers passing, the crew just up and left. They didn’t want a kid to boss them around, so they left to become sky pirates, every last one of them except our lookout. Storm was and always will be, a trusted member of _The Marauder_. There’s no better woodweif out there, and I haven’t even met that many of them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!!!
> 
> I love, and I really do mean love, The Edge Chronicles.  
> I also love the marauders.  
> So why not  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> SMASH THEM TOGETHER IN ONE RANDOM FANFIC!!!!
> 
> This first story will be in the first age of flight, with the stones and all.  
> The next story will be in the second age of flight, with librarian knights and all... But I haven't even finished this first one!!!
> 
> Be prepared for some really really random shit with this one, because let's be honest. The whole Edge univers is so utterly random that it's amazing!!!
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

#  _. Chapter two . _

**_The Marauders_ ** ****

~*~*~*~

##  _. Part One . _

**_Sirius Black_ **

He walked through the narrow streets of Undertown, looking for a familiar face in the vast and ever growing crowd of people. They had agreed to meet at the docks, but Sirius Black was nowhere to be found. Granted, he himself wasn’t even at the docks yet. When he finally reached his destination, he was met with a surprise hug from behind.

“James Potter, how I missed you!” Came the sweet voice of a young man from right behind him. He was lifted up, while still being hugged from behind, and then sat down again before the young man let him go.

“Sirius Orion Black, you bloody bastard!” He said, turning around so he could give his friend a proper hug. The grinned at each other and Sirius led them to a small, closed off, part of the docks. Here she was.  _ The Marauder _ . A young boy, no more than fourteen, was tending to the proud sky ship. 

“By sky, have I missed your face Prongs.” Sirius commented, brushing a black lock of hair behind one ear. Sirius was a handsome young man, and therefore a great businessman. He was also popular with the ladies, if rumours was anything to go by. Sirius was the son of a leaguesmaster, his father trusted him and had given Sirius a lot of responsibility. He never over worked his men, and he bargained a fair price if your sky ship needed any repairs. James had known the him almost all his life, and both of them were only eighteen. James had always been close to his father, the previous captain of  _ The Marauder _ , and had therefore the knowledge to understand and have full control over a sky ship. 

“Sky willing, I’ll be out of this godforsaken place soon.” James grinned as he and Sirius made their way to a small building. When inside, Sirius got serious.

“What do you need, my friend.” He said, his voice lover than when he had greeted his friend. 

“Everything, besides a lookout and a ship.” Said James, as he looked around at the papers and small trinkets in the room.

“That’s not going to be that hard to get, the hard part is getting someone willing to have a teenager as a captain.” Sirius grinned at the last part. The pair of them were young, far too young in everyone else's eyes. 

“By sky! You really are the worst Padfoot!” Grinned James in response.

“How come?” The black haired asked curiously, cocking his head to the side to emphasise his question. 

“We just have to get hold of people who aren’t a bunch of old geezers!” The young captain smiled. 

“And how would you go about that?” 

“No clue.”

Sirius heaved a sigh and spread out his arms in defeat. “You are hopeless, my friend. By sky, don’t ever change!”

“I would  _ never _ !” They shared a laugh at James’ playfull hurt, when there was a knock on the door.

“Sir?” Came a small voice from the boy who had opened the door.

“What is it, Peter?” Sirius asked, motioning for the boy to enter.

Peter took a quick glance at James before turning his attention back to Sirius. “All the repairs are finished. Everything is in place on  _ The Marauder _ . She’s all ready to take flight.”

“Thank you Peter.” Sirius nodded and the boy bowed to the two and left to go find some other work to do.

“Who, is that?” James asked with a raised eyebrow at his friend. 

“Peter Pettigrew. Born in Undertown, raised here at the docks working with a bit of everything. Kid’s really a natural at everything, except cooking. Don’t ever ask him to cook anything that you intend to eat. “ Sirius said, looking out the window at the boy. “He’s only fourteen.”

“Interesting.” James mused, mostly to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a... five part chapter about the marauders and kida how they ended up with James.
> 
> Enjoy!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

#  _. Chapter two ._

**_The Marauders_ **

~*~*~*~

##  _. Part Two ._

**_Peter Pettigrew_ **

Peter was done with his work on _The Marauder_ and was waiting for more work to come up. He saw his boss and the captain of _The Marauder_ walk out of the office building. He was sitting on a box that contained all different kinds of robes, he took some out and quickly realised it was all waste material that hadn't been thrown out yet. So occupied was he, that he hadn’t realized that the captain and his boss had walked up to him. Not until Sirius Black tapped him on the shoulder, did he turn around with a little yelp. 

“S.. Sir?” He asked, unsure of what was happening at the moment. 

“How would you like to only work with one sky ship?” Sirius asked him. Wouldn’t that be nice. Only having to tend to one ship, to make sure it was always at its best. 

“That would be... like a dream come true, sir.” He answered in a low voice, eyes turned to the ground not daring to look up at the two older males. 

“Great.” This time it was the captain speaking. “From now on, you manage all repairs on _The Marauder_. Welcome on board... Wormtail.”

“W... wormtail?” Peter asked, looking up into the eyes of James Potter. The captain nodded.

“I was witness to the way you wormed yourself around, to make sure everything was as it should be. I think it’s a fitting name, don't you think, Padfoot” The young captain turned to Sirius and they both smiled at Peter.

“Quite right, Prongs.” He grinned. You see, every member of _The Marauder_ gets a name. They get to be a marauder. Peter knew this, and he smiled at the two and nodded before heading home to get all his few possessions. He was happy. He had finally found a real family. A family on board _The Marauder_!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the five part chapter for you!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!


	5. Chapter 5

#  _. Chapter two . _

**_The Marauders_ **

~*~*~*~

##  _. Part Three . _

**_Remus Lupin_ **

Sirius Black and James Potter made their way through Undertown, unaware of the shadow tailing them. They stop up to look at everything and nothing, making the shadow uneasy. If they knew he was following them, why didn’t they just bust him right away? They stopped to look at some fabric one of the many merchants had laid out, and then he took his chance. He walked past the young captain and slid his hand inside his pocket to get the captains purse, only to be stopped by Sirius Black who looked at him with a twisted grin.

“Not nice to steal.” Sirius said, as he was handed the stolen purse. 

“Yeah? Some of us gotta steal to get something to eat at least once a week.” The young, and really scrawny looking, thief said while matching the glare he got from Sirius. “Besides, you have way too much money in the purse. Makes people  _ want _ to steal it.” The thief said, turning to look at James. 

“You’re a quick one, aren’t ya?” James said, raising an eyebrow at the tall scrawny male in front of him. He was, at least, half a head taller than James. If he stood up straight, he would be a whole head taller. 

“Apparently not.” The witty thief said in a whisper, looking defeated and beat down by the fact that he didn’t actually accomplish his goal. 

“You tailed us from the docks, didn’t you?” Sirius asked, looking the thief up and down.

“Yeah? What of it?” 

“I only noticed you the moment you went past James, you’re pretty good at hiding your presence.” Sirius commented, giving the stunned thief a wry smile. 

“Have you ever wanted to be part of a crew on a sky ship?” James asked with a smile.

“Since I was a kid, yeah.” The thief said, sadness lurking in his hazel eyes.

“Care to join mine?” James said with a glint in his eyes and a smile playing on his lips.

“Why?” The thief asked, looking puzzled at the mere thought.

“ _ Why? _ ” James repeated. “Because I need a crew, that’s why. And you obviously need it too.” James reached out a hand to the thief. He looked down at the outstretched and in front of him, thinking back on the days when he was a kid dreaming of joining a crew on a sky ship. He heaved a heavy sigh and took the outstretched hand.

“Remus Lupin at your service.” He said with a smile.

“Welcome on board  _ The Marauder _ , Moony.” James smiled at him. “I’m James Potter, hope you’ll make a good quartermaster.”

“The best you’ll ever find, captain.” Remus smiled as Sirius joined in the handshake by placing his own hand in top of theirs. They all grinned at each other and at the new family they were gathering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three of the five part chapter!!
> 
> Enjoy!!


End file.
